My WorldSaving Aunt
by pezgirl1
Summary: StargateBuffy XOver: Willow finds the family that she was taken away from years ago and also finds another war that needs fighting.rated for swearing. please read and review! Theme: Real Family.
1. The Leaving

Year: 1983

Sheila Carter swept past her younger sister without looking at her and growled quietly as she heard the blonde fifteen year old walk up to her.

"Why are you doing this?" her little sister asked with thinly veiled anger. Sheila sighed, her sister would never understand, she couldn't stay here anymore.

"Look, Sammie. I just need some space," the redhead stated in a controlled voice. She also needed to get away from her stupid murdering father, she had taken too much of his crap.

"You're moving to California!" exclaimed Samantha Carter incredulously. "That's more than 'some space'"

Sheila scowled at her, "Sammie, I'm twenty years old and I'm only a block away from this house right now! I just need to be further away!"

The blonde glared, "But I won't be able to see Willow any more!" she loved being an Aunt to her nineteen month old niece.

The redhead closed her eyes, "I know, but you'll still be able to call and Ira-

Sam went pink, "Why does this always have to be about your stupid boyfriend?!" Her older sister always brought Ira around the house, but he was a total loser- all he cared about was his job and how much money they had.

Sheila looked angry, "Ira is not stupid, he is the father of that little girl you're talking about and also your brother-in-law!"

The blonde snorted, "Not for another few months yet and anyway why are you having the wedding so far away?"

"Why do you think?" Sheila answered sarcastically. Sam should have figured it out by now, she was after all the brainy girl around here.

Sam had an expression of disappointment on her face, "You're doing this to spite dad, aren't you?"

Sheila flushed, "He doesn't care about his family, why would he care about my wedding?"

"You're not even giving him a chance," retaliated the younger Carter.

"Why would I?" scoffed Sheila bitterly. "He's had twenty years, I'd say that's one hell of a chance, but he didn't take it, did he!"

Sam sighed, "I know you're angry at dad, Mark and I are too." She blinked back tears as she thought about her mom.

"Dad killed her!" snapped Sheila as her eyes moistened slightly. "She's dead because he didn't give a crap about us!"

Sam flinched and looked away as she tried to hold back tears, "How can you just leave us like this? Me and Mark haven't done anything wrong and you're cutting us out of Willow's life. You aren't even going to mom's f-funeral!"

Sheila held back her anger, "I don't want dad near my daughter, ever!"

With that said Sheila Carter stormed off leaving her sister who finally let her tears fall freely.

Jacob Carter frowned down at the photo in his right hand, it was a picture of his redheaded daughter holding her equally redheaded child in her arms and grinning into the camera.

He marveled at how much his Sheila looked like his mother, the two looked almost exactly alike both with the same icy cold personality when angered.

His daughter had left with his granddaughter two days ago without saying goodbye, he knew that she blamed him for her mother's death barely two months ago, but she wasn't even staying for the funeral.

Jacob shook his head, he'd really messed up at raising his kids, Sheila especially was already starting to appear cold-hearted and whether she realized it or not she had become overly-interested in her studies so much so that she was starting to look like a workaholic.

Just like him.

Jacob forced the anguish and guilt down and hid the emotions behind his military-toughness-face as Sam had called it when she was a little girl.

He had really screwed up.


	2. Lost and Found

Notes:

Timeline: Summer between season three and Season four of Buffy.

Stargate: after season three and before season four

Sam is 33 and Willow is 18

Chapter two

A few days after "graduation pt 1 and 2"

Samantha Carter's grip around the receiver was tighter than necessary, much tighter. Her breathing was forcibly controlled as she struggled to hold her tears back; she couldn't lose it in the halls of the SGC.

She swallowed hard and blinked back tears as she gave the receiver back to the concerned airman; "Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked, he didn't see the tears in her eyes but he saw how pale her face got.

As white as a sheet.

The blonde turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the General's office ignoring the airman's concerned question.

She hadn't seen her sister or her niece in seventeen years, she hadn't even spoken to either of them, Sheila had broken her promise to let Willow talk to her on the phone and hadn't even told her their address or where they had moved to.

She knew now, they had moved to Sunnydale. She knew because her sister and brother-in-law had died in the High School explosion, the same High School that her niece had just graduated from.

She entered the elevator and was relieved to see that it was otherwise unoccupied; she pressed the button to go to the floor that the General's office was on, she leant her back against the wall and she vaguely noticed the doors close and the elevator starting to move.

Despite her anger at her sister for lying to her and abandoning the family she couldn't help feeling a sense of total loss and pain, if only she'd been able to talk to her sister before she died.

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, how was her dad going to cope? He already lost his wife, the loss had torn the family apart.

How was Mark going to handle the loss when he found out? Blame their father, he had been the reason that Sheila ran off.

She herself felt angry with her father, but then she thought about the pain he would go through losing a child. Colonel O'Neill had lost his son and she doubted that he'd ever got over it.

Sam heard the elevator doors opening and she stood up straight and moved away from the wall before making her face go blank. As she walked out of the elevator another wave of grief ran through her as she realized that her niece had just been orphaned.

Willow probably thought she didn't have any family left, what if she had seen her parents get killed? She had been present at the explosion after all.

She most likely needed help, Sam started steeling her resolve. Willow had an Aunt, an Uncle, a Grandparent and two small cousins, she had family and Sam was going to make sure she knew it.

She raised her hand and knocked on the General Hammond's door, she waited for the response.

Back in Sunnydale

The whole Scooby Gang minus Willow sat in the Rosenberg kitchen, they weren't happy and were talking to each other in quiet, low voices full of concern and sadness.

"How long as she been up there?" asked Buffy wondering if the redhead would ever come out of her room.

"Exactly?" asked Giles tiredly. "Fifty-seven hours, give or take." He took his glasses off and started polishing them, and then he placed them on his nose.

"She doesn't even come out to eat," said Xander quietly. "Willow's my best friend, there's no way I'm going to let her go through this alone."

"Willow probably needs some space, Xander," said Buffy.

Xander frowned, "She just lost her parents, she wasn't close to them at all but they were still family- her only family."

Xander got off the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the kitchen to go to Willow's room.

Willow felt like smashing her fist through her bedroom wall, why did her parent's come to her Graduation ceremony? They hardly ever expressed any interest in her life, if she thought that they would actually cancel a conference just to be with her she would have told them not to.

Guilt and anger gnawed at her insides, was this the PTB's idea of a sick joke? Willow always confided in Xander about her parents, she always asked, "Would it kill them to pay attention to me!?"

Willow looked in the mirror and saw a pair of emerald-green bloodshot wet eyes staring back at her along with an ashen faced lost-looking eighteen year old whose childhood had just ended completely with a crash.

'For once in their lives they put me first before their work,' she thought. 'And it killed them.'

Her head snapped up as her bedroom door opened, a lump formed in her throat as she saw it was Xander.

Xander saw her sitting on the floor looking lost and forlorn as she looked up at him with dull, bloodshot eyes that were brimming with tears. His heart broke for his best friend that he'd know since they were three.

"Oh Will," he knelt down beside her and drew her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and started sobbing quietly.

Willow tried not to close her eyes; every time she did she saw her parents' lifeless bodies on the blood-soaked ground beneath them, their dull eyes empty and staring.

The snake demon's tail had obviously hit her dad, the doctors had said after the autopsy was done that they'd found that he had horrific internal bleeding and that his ribcage had been crushed by something heavy and forceful.

Her mom had tried to help him and that was when a couple of vampires had drained her of her blood.

Jonathan found them by accident after the school had blown up and he'd told her- she didn't think that he'd wanted her to see her parents' bodies but nothing could have stopped her. She'd wanted it to be mistake and that he'd got it wrong.

But she had seen that he'd been right.


	3. A little revelation

World-Saving Aunt 3

World-Saving Aunt 3

A few days later

Willow heard a knock at the door, automatically she rose from the sofa and made a beeline for it. She opened the door steadily, her eyes never left the door as she stared blankly at it.

On the other side of the door, two people; a man and woman, stood there expectantly; Willow just blinked at them dully.

"Are you Miss. Rosenberg?" asked the woman gently. She had reddish-blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail.

Willow nodded silently; she didn't feel like talking in the least. She hoped that they didn't expect her to, they would be disappointed.

For the last few days the house she stayed in had been silent, except for the visits from Xander, Buffy, Giles, Ms. Summers, Oz and; surprisingly, Cordelia- apart from the almost constant visits from her friends the TV had also filled in the silence.

"I'm detective Kayla Myers," the woman introduced, she flashed her ID. She gestured to her partner. "This is detective Michael Ryan; we're from social services."

When the girl just blinked at them the woman continued, "May we come in?"

After a second's pause she nodded, left the door open and walked into the living room; the detectives followed her into the room. The three of them sat down, Willow on the armchair; the two people on the sofa.

"We heard of the…um…your parents'…passing," said Michael carefully. "We think that the best course of action right now to have you live with a relative of yours; at least until you're fully able to manage on your own."."

Willow frowned slightly, she didn't have any relatives. Her dad never mentioned any of his family; neither did her mom; then again they weren't around much at all so…

She sank deeper into herself as a wave of guilt swept through her, she shouldn't be thinking badly of them. They had cared about her even if they hadn't shown it much, they probably didn't even know what they were doing when they left her at home alone all the time.

They had come to her graduation, hadn't they? Maybe they were gonna stop being poopy-heads; they'd cut short an important lecture for her; that proved that they loved her…

Willow looked at her hands which were clenched together on her lap, she should've known that when they stayed away they were safe; if they stayed in Sunnydale for too long they were in danger of being…hurt.

Why hadn't she figured that out sooner? She was the smart one, the genius of the group even if she didn't show it too much. She had spent her whole life trying to get their attention, to get them to stay longer in Sunnydale; get them to stay in a warzone.

How selfish was she?

"Miss. Rosenberg?"

Willow jerked slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts; she looked up and saw that both the detectives were looking at her.

"I was asking if you knew you had five relatives," said Michael, he looked at her concerned.

She had FIVE relatives!? Her parents never said anything about having any brothers or sisters! Then again they hadn't said much at all to her.

Shut up, they're dead. You can't say that….what would they think if they could hear you?

Willow shook her head to answer Michael's question; she wondered if her parent's family knew that they were dead.

"Your uncle and his family live in San Diego; he has a wife to two young children," explained Kayla who was looking at her clipboard. "You also have an aunt, Samantha Carter and..." she frowned slightly. "I think you may also have a grandfather; though he seems to have disappeared; Jacob Carter."

Was there a Mrs. Jacob Carter?

Michael smiled at her, "We called your relatives; but Samantha Carter actually called before we even started looking; she wanted to know what state you were in- I expect she didn't want to give you anymore surprises by turning up out of the blue- you've had quite enough already, she was very concerned about you."

Really? The only adult that had ever shown her any concern was Giles, Ms. Summers and Ms. Calendar.

After this thought her imagination got the better of her; she could imagine her mom looking at her from wherever the heck she was, hearing those thoughts as if they were words. She could almost see her half angered half hurt frowning.

Her parents hadn't been THAT bad, sure they could have tried to seem more interested in what she was doing; at least they weren't drunks like Xander's parents.

She pushed away the guilty internal amends and looked back up to see that the two strangers were looking at her silently; she'd zoned out.

"Do you want to stay with Ms. Carter? She has already expressed a great deal of hope that you would be staying with her," said Michael looking at her.

But, she wanted to stay with her friends, she couldn't leave them; they were family- especially Xander.

Willow swallowed hard, she hadn't wanted to talk to these strangers; but she didn't want to leave her friends, so she needed to speak, "I…" she paused, a lump seemed to be permanently lodged in her throat. "I wanna stay with m-my friends."

She felt her face burn and her throat tighten, she swallowed again and blinked back tears; she could feel all of the anger and pain just waiting to find a way out of her. She wouldn't let it, not just because she had a problem with crying in front of strangers but also because she wasn't ready to start dealing yet.

"I'm sorry," apologized Michael. "Could you stay at either of your friends houses?"

Willow stared down at her lap silently; she tried to will her flush to go away as she nodded, "I think so."

She blinked silently, "Can I speak to my friends first?" If she was going to intrude on them like that, she could at least call first and ask them about it.

"Sure," said Michael, nodding. "We'll come over tomorrow." After that was said he stood up; his partner rose as well. "Oh, and uh, your aunt really did seem eager to meet you; we think that you two could help each other- being as that you've both lost relatives- and well, she'll probably try to contact you."

Kayla looked at her, "Would that be okay with you?"

Willow thought for a moment; as long as she wasn't a demon, then, "That'll be okay." It would be kinda interesting- she'd always wanted more family.

"Great," smiled Kayla. "Guess we'll be going now."

The redhead nodded and also stood, she wanted them to leave so that she could be by herself- she needed to think some stuff over.

She walked them to the door, she opened it and let them through; they smiled at her and Michael said, "Thanks for your time, see you later."

They walked away back to their car.

Willow sighed and closed the door, so one of her relatives might call? This could get interesting; and for that to happen you didn't even have to be on a hellmouth.

She wondered what her relatives were like, maybe she'd find out for herself.


End file.
